This invention relates to a thread paraffining device employing a paraffin element which is resiliently biased and slidably mounted, towards a thread path and a stop, on a rotary polyhedral bolt, the axis of which is oriented substantially at right angles to the thread path between a delivery station and a take-up device.
In known paraffining devices of this type (German Auslegeschrift No. 2,105,558 and German Utility Model 7,927,734), a stop is arranged on one or both sides of the end face of the paraffin element, laterally of the traversing region of the thread. Furthermore, the paraffin element is supported only along a partial length by the polyhedral bolt supporting and driving it, in order to prevent with certainty the polyhedral bolt from projecting beyond the end face of the paraffin element and coming into contact with the yarn. Due to the deadweight of the paraffin element, a tilting moment then appears, by which particularly a large paraffin element drops with its side facing the yarn. The guiding female polyhedron in the paraffin element is then knocked out so that the tilting moment increases progressively and the entrainment of the paraffin element by the polyhedral bolt deteriorates progressively. This tilting moment is also generally intensified by the stop or stops, which engage the lower half of the end face of the paraffin element for the generally customary thread path movements from the bottom upwards.
The stop or stops arranged laterally of the traversing region greatly restrict the traversing angle, exceeding which causes the thread to enter the region of the stop or stops and thus cause the paraffining process to be impaired.